The Other McKay
by icclenomi
Summary: Jennie McKay is a scientist and has just been contacted to join a program in a different galaxy, only one thing keeps in her mind as a reason to stay...her brother. references to self harm, verbal and physical abuse and a few naughty words.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I****don't own Stargate.**

**Summary- **Jennie McKay is a scientist and has just been contacted to join a program in a different galaxy, only one thing keeps in her mind as a reason to stay...her brother.

**Warnings-** references to self harm, verbal and physical abuse and a few naughty words.

* * *

**The Other McKay**

Chapter one

Jeannie Mckay knew her brother had had it hard. Her parents doted on her, but rodney- he couldn't do anything right. She remembered the day he was born, she was seven and so excited. Her parents were thrilled too. It was four years before that changed.

The McKay family structure was simple; The girls were okay at everything, but smartness was rewarded as it was useful in later life.The boys would grow to be brilliant Hockey players, as was the McKay way. Weaknesswas never accepted.

It was winter and Rodney was skating, a favourite pastime of his, next to piano. Their parents cheered him on as he raced the other four to five year old boys. He was in the lead. He zoomed past the finish line and was met with a loud cheer that he embraced. He slowed and waved to his family but was caught of balance as another boy nearly collided with him and he fell just as a boy behind him tried to stop. He ended up with great gashes in his legs that kept him off his feet until he was six. It was both the happiest and saddest day of his life, his parents were so proud... then so disappionted in him.

Once it was clear that he'd never be a great sporting champion again his parents shut him out. They had no need for another smart child, they already had one and she was of optimum health. As a result of their attitude he not only had a hard time at school with bullies, but now also at home. It got worse when he was diagnosed with hypoglycemia at age eleven, now he was even weaker in his parents' eyes. By the time he was twelve, Jeannie had left home and he was left completely alone with parents who had no desire or use for him.

Jeannie wiped a stray tear as she remembered the things he had told her of his pubescent years, things he only divulged when he was in his early twenties. She wished he would talk to her more often, after she got his video she hadn't worked for weeks, she was so worried. It was only after she received news that he was safe that she returned to work at the lab.

Recently she was contacted by the government about her work. She had been briefed about security breach and confidentuality. She signed a contract and then they told her about the stargate. She was offered a job "Off world" with leave on Earth every few months. She thought of her brother, he was lonely even as an adult, but this was an opportunity of the 'once in a lifetime' variety.

So there she stood, waiting to be sent to another galaxy as a member of a team of brilliant scientists. She wondered what it'd be like, if her ideas would be accepted, what the head scientist would be like.

"You know, a month ago and you would have had to spend a month or so aboard the Daedalus in order to get there." a sergeant told her.

"What's changed?"

"We have more power." he grinned, "We found some sort of ...Anchient warehouse on a small, abandoned planet- thousands of ZPMs."

"Dialing sequence commencing."

She watched in awe at the large circular structure. A giant, horizontalcolumn of water shot out towards them and she smiled.

"You comin' Dr. McKay?"A lieutenant asked.

"Sorry? Oh, yes." she took one last look at the gateroom and stepped through the gate,arriving instantaniously on the other side.

"Welcome to Atlantis." a woman greeted them."I am Dr. Wier."

"Hi." was all she could manage to get out. The lieutenant laughed.

"First time through a stargate." he explained. "She's here to replace Dr. Kaller."

"Well in that case let me find the head of science for you." she smiled, "follow me."

The two of them walked along countless corridors until they got to the science section.

"You nearly took off my arm!" came an anguished voice.

"Sorry... I will get Doctor." A man bearing the Czech flag rushed past them.

"In here." Wier motioned. "Rodney, this is-"

"Jeannie?" Jeannie looked at him, stunned. Her baby brother was in a different galaxy. Her baby brother was her boss. Her baby brother was... hurt.

"Rodders! What happened to your arm?" He seemed to have forgotten it in the excitment. She rushed to where he was sitting, holding his arm. She had seen him like this before, a deep gash down his left arm, the only difference being that he had done it to himself last time.

"Rodders?" came another man's voice.

"John." wier's voice warned. Jeannie turned to her.

"How did my baby brother get hurt?" she asked before realising what she had said.

"You still see me as that?"

"Baby brother?"

"Dr. Wier, Colonel Sheppard, meet Dr. McKay number one."

"Well I guessI'm gonna have to call you Rodney now..." the colonel siad.

"no one's answered my question! How did-"

"It was just an accident, Jeannie." Rodney consoled her, "I've been in worse conditions."

The others nodded.

"You told them?" she asked, shocked.

"Well, no. I was talking about the fact that I've been in worse conditions... here." He said with glances towards the others.

"Oh." STUPID! Now they would question him!

"Where's ma patient then? Ah, Rodney. Why am I not surprised? You should get some sort of special treatment i reckon the amount of times i see you."

"Rodney." Jeannie looked at her brother, "how many times...?"

"I'm not hurting myself again, if that's what you're asking." He replied shortly.

"Hurting yourself?" Sheppard asked.

"Again?" Wier added.

"Long time ago, doesn't even matter."

"But surely... there'd be scars..."

"There are." The doctor working on rodney's arm said. Then he added at seeing the look on wier's face he added. "Doctor-Patient confidentuality."

Jeannie didn't like the stares her brother was now getting, and she knew that whilst the doctor was escorting him to the infirmary, she would be asked hundreds of questions.

"Good to see you again, Jeannie." Her brother smiled, weakly. "Lt. Lendon, could you find some quarters for her, please."

TBC...

* * *

Please do let me know what you all think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Idon't own Stargate.**

**Summary- **Jennie McKay is a scientist and has just been contacted to join a program in a different galaxy, only one thing keeps in her mind as a reason to stay...her brother.

**Warnings-** references to self harm, verbal and physical abuse and a few naughty words.

I'm trying not to write a McKay angst story, but a story that has had McKay angst in the past. It's about his sister's inability to see that he's moved on from this. Its really about someone new in the stargate Atlantis team, and about the family left behind,who happens to be McKay's sister.

* * *

**The Other McKay**

Chapter two

"Jeannie! Grab the lever! Don't let it fall." Rodney ordered as he attached countless crystals and wires together. "Zelenka, the pad!"

"Rodders...are you sure-" The room lit up with the chasing light show, illuminating the room. It was a beautiful sight until it stayed still, simply keeping the room light.

"Aha!" He ran across the room, and he began to decipher anchient writing. "Incubation... don't get any closer!" he yelled.

"Rods?"

"No one can come in here without protective gear. Send beckett in." Jeannie kept moving forwards, "Jeannie, no. This thing's spread by touch."

"Rodders!"

"Now, Jeannie!" he then lowered his voice. "I know what I'm doing. You weren't anywhere near the stuff, but there's a chance that I'm infected. Now Everybody, out!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

Stubborn...always with the 'I'm not leaving you', _well she'll leave if I have to..._

"Jeannie, I'm not asking, I'm telling. Get out. right now, i'm not your brother, I'm your boss. Now get out."

"You'll never not be my baby br-"

"Now!" She really knows how to stall, huh? It's not even like I'm dying! _You don't know that!_ a voice in his head announced_, for all you know you could drop dead where you stand!_

"My god, Rodney! Again? I thought I told you te take it easy for a few days- not get to work in an Anchient-Bloody-laboratory!"

"Would you please tell my sister that she shouldn't be in here?"

"He's right, Jeannie. You need to go if you haven't been in contact with the substance or Rodney."

"Fine." And she stormed out of the room, always the drama queen. When would she learn that he had moved on from his youth? Sure, he'd had it rough, but that was the past...

"Rodney?"

"Huh?"

"I said 'how long ago did you-'"

"Ten minutes."

"More like five." Zelenka put in.

"Well then?"

"Huh? What?" Why were they all staring at him?

"I said 'how's your arm?'"

"It's, uh... It's...what was the question?" then Rodney's world turned black.

* * *

"It's not contagious." 

"You're sure about this?"

"Aye. He's over the worst. He'll be back to being his normal self by the end of the week."

"That's good news, Carson. Thank you."

Elizabeth had been in the same conversation at least twenty-five times during the past three years. She had learnt how it was handled- each time she would ask the same thing; 'what do we know about this?', and hopefully, she'd be informed that it was under control. She had the responsability for the lives of every person on the Atlantis base. This was a burden that she would no longer be able to entrust to anybody else. She needed to know that everyone was safe.

"I have to ask, Dr. Wier." came the voice of a thirty-nine year old woman standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Dr. McKay?"

"How...how many times has Rodney been in immediate danger?"

"During the entire expedition, or just this year?"

"The entire thing."

"I honestly have no idea. I would have to look through countless reports to get a rough estimate." the woman's face fell. "What was it that happened those years ago?"

"He had a... a dark time. Parent stuff, school stuff- bullied, believe it or not." She stood up," If you want to know anymore, you'll have to ask him yourself." Elizabeth nodded as Jeannie walked out of the room.

* * *

"Jeannie, I cannot have you doing that, ever!" 

"It wasn't contagious!"

"You had no way of knowing that!"

"I just-"

"Jeannie!" rodney held up his good arm. "I need to know that you are going to do what I tell you, when I tell you. i don't care f you're my older sister, when it comes to all things Anchient- I'm in charge."

Jeannie was unprepared for this. Rodney had never taken charge like this before- not with her. She knew it was his job, and that she deserved it, but it hurt.

"I only-"

"Jeannie. Promise me. Otherwise I'll have to go to Elizabeth, and I don't want that."

"Fine."

"Thank you." He let of a deep breath. "Now, could you go rotate the-"

"On it."

"Thanks." Jeannie left the infirmary and walked to the Northern section of the city. Her brother was right, he knew more at the current time. She should listen to him, it was just so difficult...

"Do not take it too personally." came a voice from behind her. It was the Czech man she now knew to be called Radek Zelenka. "rodney is tough, because he has to be."

"He wasn't always like this." Jeannie started.

"Anything that will make me treat him differently- I do not need to hear. He would tell me himself."

She nodded. It did make sense. The two of them travelled together and Zelenka retold the tales of Atlantis; the failsafe that caused the city to rise, the horrors of the Wraith, and eventually they ended up discussing Rodney.

"And he attached the sheild and just walking into the entity to throw the generator through himself."

"What?"

"He saved the city- one of many times."

"If you would have told me that-even after I travelled through the gate... I would have laughed in your face. But after today..."

"He has changed a lot these past years."

"WhenIgot that video a couple of years back...I didn't know if I'd every see him again. I put it on a DVD with other videos of Rodney... it's uh... It's my 'personal item'." she smiled, "you should hear the things he said. He talked about family, how important it is. Imagine, the first time I'd heard from him in two years is this, this tape that he filmed-"

"When a Wraith attack was imminent." Zelenka finished.

"Is that what it was?"

"Yes, Rodney managed to compress...the controls... they are not working...We are trapped."

* * *

Please review thanks. don't ask me where this is going... I honestly don't have a clue... well, i have ideas...i just don't know if they'll amount to anything... anyway, please review. 


End file.
